


Just pretend there’s a nice title

by randomKduck



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, I Tried, M/M, Merging, Multi, Other, have fun, i can’t tag goodbye, lotsa stuff happens, very little beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomKduck/pseuds/randomKduck
Summary: I saw a bunch of loz fics that were there own loz story and decided to give it a try myself.
Relationships: Link and Dark Link
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Snow fell hard that night. Large clumps plummeting from the sky like soft golf balls. A savage wind roared and nocked branches off of trees, and making the threat of an avalanche from the forest’s mountain neighbor seem more and more immanent. It was not the type of weather one should be traveling in.

Yet there was still a lone traveler undeterred by the storm. A young boy named Link.

He walked steadily along the path despite the weather. Despite how the snow got in his boots, and his only protection from said cold was a cloak two sizes two big. The only sign of him being fazed at all by the cold was his folded arms holding the cloak in place, and his blue lips.

He moved to brush a lock of ginger hair out of his eyes, but lost grip of his cloak, allowing the wind to blow it out of his grip, and into the storm. He cursed silently, but didn’t go looking for it.

He continued down the path, searching the mountain and forest for any sign of shelter. Eventually catching a glimpse of what looked like an opening in the wall.

He quickened his pace, entering the cave when the wind started to pick up more.

He sighed passed frozen lips. Moving further into the cave in an attempt to hide from the cold, but he tripped not far from the entrance.

He didn’t move much, just shifted so that he could watch the snow fall. He stopped shivering, and the edges of his vision began to darken.

Before he could succumb to the cold and dark, though, a smallish figure walked into the entrance of the cave.

Linked stared for a moment, and then everything faded to black

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link woke up to warmth, and light. He looked up, the storm had stopped. He looked at the floor in front of him to see the forest green tunic, emerald green Phrygian hat, and cloak he had been wearing the previous night.

He looked confusedly down at his body to reveal that the only thing covering him was a blanket, and his brown pants.

“Huh?” Link said.

Then he noticed another set of clothes among his, and the feeling of a body behind him.

Link had to restrain a yelp as he turned slowly and carefully to see who was under the blanket with him. When he had fully turned he saw a boy who looked quite a bit like him. But with skin like coal and hair that was obsidian black.

The boy was also wearing nothing but a blanket and pants.

“AAAAA!”


	2. Oh, there’s more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To pick ip where we left off...

“AAAAA!” Link yelled and rolled away, waking up the other boy. He collected his clothes as quickly as he could.

“Wait wait! I didn’t mean to scare you!” The boy said, grabbing Link’s arm, “you were freezing to death! and I heard that body heat helps...” but Link wasn’t listening, he had pulled his arm free and was running out the cave.

The boy was quick to follow though, “wait!” He called, not even bothering with clothes in an attempt to catch up to Link. Though when Link looked back, the boy’s clothes were somehow on him again.

“Wait!”

Link made it to the entrance of the cave, but it was blocked by snow. He skidded to a stop, and spun around. He had no weapons on him. All he had to use were the rocks around him.

He picked one up and aimed.

The boy skidded to a stop himself, his eyes growing wide. “Don’t throw!” He said, putting his hands up in a placating manner. “I- um- this wasn’t the best first impression was it?” He asked, looking sheepish.

Link still had his arm raised to throw the rock.

“Heh” he paused, staring at the stone in Link’s hand, “um- let’s start over, my name is...” he paused. “Rav-Ravio. My name is Ravio.” He said with a decisive nod. “What’s your name?”

Link didn’t answer, he normally didn’t because he was shy. But this time he didn’t speak because he didn’t trust this ‘Ravio’.

The boy looked Identical to him. His face shape, size, hair length/style. Even his clothes matched Link to a T. The only difference was his colouration.

Link had an olive skin tone, his hair was a light shade of orange, his eyes were hazel, and his clothes varied in colour from black to brown to green.

Ravio’s skin appeared to be coal black, his hair was dark as obsidian, and his clothes were varying shades of grey. But what truly put Link off was his eyes

His eyes that were blood red.

Link narrowed his eyes at him. He kept poised to throw as he looked the boy over. It took him a moment to realize Ravio was still waiting for him to say something.

“Link” he said, just loud enough for the other to hear.

The name seemed to shock Ravio. He looked Link over as if for the first time.

Ravio starting to looked sheepish again, and didn’t seeming to know where to put his hands.

“Nice to meet you Link.” He said, nodding, and started rocking back and fourth on his heels.

There was a long awkward pause. Neither boy moving from there spot.

“We better start digging if we’re gonna get outta here” Ravio said, sounding a little less chipper then before. Link nodded, finally lowering his rock, though not letting it go in case he needed it.

He didn’t turn his back from Ravio. Rather, he let the other boy start digging, and always made sure to keep an eye on him.

While they dug, Ravio chatted to him. Ravio chatted about anything and everything. From nights to storms to a fox he saw earlier, and as he talked, Link felt less weary of him.

Ravio held this childlike wonder and innocence. He talked like he had been seeing the world for the first time. Like the stars had just appeared the other day, or like foxes and bears were fictional creatures told of in fairy tails. He acted as though snow was never even a thought of the galaxy, often refuring to it as ‘the white soft stuff’ or ‘cold glitter rain’.

He referred to everything almost as a small child would.

Link found it cute. He felt like he was talking to one of the little ones back in his home village, and it made him smile. He even giggled at a couple of Ravio’s comments causing said boy to repeatedly ask him what was funny until he was waved off, and would proceed each time to pout at Link for not telling him.

By the time they got out, Link had forgotten about that morning.

Almost.


	3. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time they got out, Link had forgotten about that morning.
> 
> Almost.

He would have forgotten if it weren’t for Ravio saying, “I really am sorry about this morning.”

Link cringed. He wasn’t sure if he should say it wasn’t a problem, or feel unsafe around Ravio still.

After a moment of Link’s lack of response, Ravio decided to continue.

“I was trying to say earlier that body heat helps people who are freezing to death.” Ravio explained, “I- don’t remember all the details, sorry,” he looked a little sheepish, and cringed at himself, “but I saw you freezing to death and wanted to help, and that was the only way I knew how.” He finished, still looking sheepish.

Link stared at him. Thoughts of how he knew that information, yet not what snow was, swirled in his mind. Link also began to realize with Ravio’s statement just how unprepared for the outside world Link really was.

Link could read all the books in his home he wanted, none of them would nor could have prepared him for the weather the previous night.

Ravio started to look uncomfortable, and it was then that Link realized he had still been staring at him. Not with the kindest of looks too.

Link looked away, and apologized quietly. The two of them sat awkwardly for a moment. Ravio got up, and walked back toward his and Link’s things. He started packing his things in his bag.

Link walked over to assist, but learned he didn’t have to. Ravio had only used the things from his own bag. Link started to feel bad for mistrusting him so much.

But then again, any one would be suspicious of a person they woke up to being mostly in the nature with someone they didn’t know being equally as undressed as they were beside them.

Link grabbed his bag, and walked back to the entrance. He sat just inside the cave, and waited for Ravio.

He didn’t want to admit it. But he didn’t want to travel lone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as smooth as I would have liked but oh well.  
> I was getting into the groove of writing at the time so the next few chapters should be okay! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t want to admit it. But he didn’t want to travel lone anymore

They had been traveling for awhile. Ravio doing mostly all the talking. Link being happy to just listen, and watch as his knew companion found all sorts of things to gape at.

At some point Link started humming a song he knew, and Ravio looked at him like he was moving a mountain. “How are you doing that?” He asked. Link paused and looked at him confusedly, “that thing your doing with your voice, how are you doing that?”

Link blinked at him. He wasn’t sure weather Ravio was talking about his humming or not. So he just silently blinked at him.

Ravio, looked a little uneasy about Link’s confusion. He started humming- well, not exactly humming, it didn’t sound like humming, it sounded more like grunting. But the attempt was there. -and Link looked a little scared at it.

Not because Ravio’s humming was bad. It was actually really good for someone who was basically grunting out a tune. But rather, Link’s fear was that Ravio didn’t know what singing or humming was.

Ravio started looking uncomfortable at Link’s stare, and Link shook his head. “Sorry” he said quietly, “it’s called humming, and I can teach you how to do it if you want.”

Ravio perked up at Link’s offer, and nodded vigorously.

The only tricky part now was to figure out how to teach humming to a person who didn’t even know what it was.

—-

It took awhile, but Link had taught Ravio how to hum simple tunes, and had even started teaching him about the history of music, and about different instruments.

Ravio listened to every word as though Link was some sort of holy being.

Ravio eventually started asking him what else he knew, and Link would tell him.

But sometimes all the talking would make him feel emotionally drained, and he would stop talking. But Ravio was okay with that, and chatted to him. Or sometimes two would walk in comfortable silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But sometimes all the talking would make him feel emotionally drained, and he would stop talking. But Ravio was okay with that, and chatted to him. Or sometimes two would walk in comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

Link really wasn’t sure when he started having feelings for Ravio. He wasn’t even sure he did like him romantically. All he knew was that butterflies formed in his stomach when Ravio laughed. He felt his heart flutter when Ravio got close to him.

He couldn’t tell what he was feeling, or why he was feeling the way he did, but he knew it scared him a little.

It was the good kind of scared.

Maybe Link was allergic to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really gotta take the no context ending note out :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t tell what he was feeling, or why he was feeling the way he did, but he knew it scared him a little.
> 
> It was the good kind of scared.
> 
> Maybe Link was allergic to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter alert!

Link wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep, or even if he was asleep. All he knew was that it was raining, and that he and Ravio were curled up together under a thick leafed tree with a little fire in front of them, staring at the fire.

It was cosy, if a little bit wet, and he was happy.

Link wasn’t sure if he was asleep. But he didn’t care. He liked this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at next chapter* 👀


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link wasn’t sure if he was asleep. But he didn’t care. He liked this.

“HEY YOU TWO!” A familiar voice called from behind. Link’s blood ran cold. He lifted his hood above his head, hoping it would block his face.

“Can we help you sir?” Asked Ravio when the man on his horse had come closer.

“I hope so,” the man said, grabbing a piece of paper. “Have you seen this woman?” The man asked, showing the piece of paper.

The piece of paper was a missing poster. On it was picture of Link, but with much longer hair, and the name ‘Ariel”.

Ravio stared at the paper for a long moment.

“Nope! Don’t think I have!” He said, then dawned a sheepish look, “Sorry.” Link followed his lead by shaking his head.

The man looked disgruntled at that, “fine, have a good day...” he looked at Link suspiciously “sirs.” He finished, and rode away.

Ravio made sure the man was far out of earshot before speaking. “Ariel?” He asked, and Link cringed. “Can I ask? Or is this too sensitive a topic?”

Link shook his head, “that was my father.” He said, and then after a moment he added “he wanted a daughter.” As an explanation for his old name.

“If it helps, I’m also going by a different name.” Ravio said. Link blinked at him. “My father named me Dark L-“ he paused, “you don’t have to say. Just knowing your in a similar boat helps.” Link stated with a small smile. Ravio grinned at him. Causing butterflies to fly through Link’s stomach again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not real smooth but whatever. I’m tired.


End file.
